ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Velez
Charlie Velez is a current superstar of the Xtreme Hardcore Federation. He has been known over the years not only for his great in ring ability, but also his wide range of promos. Charlie would often cut promos that included his wife and the struggles that a young superstar has to deal with from being a 20 something married wrestler trying to balance out not only his marriage, his career, but also his young life. Background Charlie Velez was born in a rich family from Chicago, Illinois. Charlie was the oldest of two, and was known as an honor student in high school. Charlie Velez was never known as a "popular" student, but always seemed to be involved in most extracurricular activities. Charlie met his future wife Annette in high school, and shortly after meeting her he changed his look on things and soon joined the wrestling team in school and would go on to have a successful high school amateur wrestling career. Brain Doggy Dog scouted Charlie and offered him a contract to join the BDDWF, which Charlie signed a week after. The Beginning: BDDWF Charlie Velez joined the BDDWF with his younger brother, Ryan Velez, in the September of 2001. Both were very young when they joined the BDDWF, Charlie being the oldest at the age of 18 years old. Charlie and Ryan would go under the name "The Real Deal", proclaiming that even at a young age, they were the "real deal" in tag team wrestling. The Real Deal would have some mild success before entering a feud with their exact other of The Dark Parade (which also consisted of a set of two brothers). The Dark Parade would go on to defeat The Real Deal at one of the first BDDWF pay per views in a Hardcore Match, with the Dark Parade sending Charlie through a glass table. This only marked the beginning of the war between the two, as they would again be pitted against each other as the war between the BDDWF and the XHF would just begin. On February 25th, 2002 the two teams would face off in a tag team ladder match for the XHF Tag Team Championship. In a match that would be earth shaking at the time, The Dark Parade once again got the upper hand on The Real Deal, climbing to the top and grabbing the championship belts. Even though they lost, this marked a new beginning for The Real Deal as they were given a new bit of respect from the crowd. Under XHF Control Because of the result of the Xtraction main event, the BDDWF was now owned by the XHF; thus making Charlie and his brother XHF Superstars. The Real Deal would continue to support the now dead BDDWF and fight against the XHF, as they would go on to face Rhein and Slain, the most dominate tag team and the "BDDWF" Tag Team Champions. Things wouldn't be easy for them though, as they still continued their war against The Dark Parade, as well as Rhein and Slain having XHF owner, Mongo the Destroyer, on their side. Mongo would put the Real Deal in a "BDDWF" Tag Team championship match, but only if they were able to defeat two other teams before facing the champions. The Real Deal would go on to defeat Shock and Lance Storm and then Weirdo and The Warrior to go on and face Rhein and Slain later that night. Rhein and Slain would not come to the ring alone though, as they were followed by their posse of Jazmine St. Claire and The ICP and when the opportunity arose and the referee was down, they would all come to the ring and beat on the Real Deal. That day though The Real Deal not only had friends in the right places, but Slain and Rhein had enemies at the wrong time. As The Real Deal was being beat down, Destruction, Hanz, Tourtous Tom and Chris Benoit all came to the ring to help them, and with the sides even, The Real Deal would go on to win the "BDDWF" Tag Team Championship. Their feud with The Dark Parade did not end though, when at the first Night of Champions they would face not only them, but Weirdo and The Warrior in the XHF's first Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for not only The Real Deal's "BDDWF" Tag Team Championship, but also The Dark Parade's XHF Tag Team Championship. The Dark Parade would once again become victorious, leaving the Real Deal with not much left to do. A New Direction After their loss at Night of Champions, the Real Deal were left without a direction. A couple of weeks later they were introduced to their new manager, Stephanie McMahon of the World Wrestling Federation. Stephanie would try to motivate the Real Deal, but it seemed for naught, as they were unsuccessful in their run together. Charlie would soon abandon his brother Ryan and go onto a singles career. He would score a huge victory over former XHF superstar Reak, but after that it went downhill as he would continue to lose matches and title opportunities. Charlie would fade away for a bit until later that year. Grace Personified In September of that year Charlie Velez returned to the XHF and stronger then ever. He showed some success in the ring until meeting up with fellow superstar Christopher Daniels. Daniels and Velez teamed up with one another to create the team of Grace Personified; a tag team that thought that God put them on Earth to complete The Prophecy. Grace Personified had success shortly after their debut as they were pitted in a Ladders, Chains, and Flaming Tables Match at Xtreme X-Mas. Velez would go on to once again face The Dark Parade, along with the team of Kinetic (Venom and Fury) and the reigning Tag Team Champions, The Chris and Chris Connection. After a very brutal and bloody match the team of Kinetic came out victorious, only to be attacked by Xavier, the newest addition to the XHF roster. Grace Personified joined Xavier in his attack against Grace Personified showing their alliance with him. The trio would go on to be known as The Prophecy. The Prophecy would not last for long, and two months later Grace Personified would find themselves in the middle of the Tag Team title hunt, as a tournament was held to determine who would face the champions at Night of Champions II. Grace Personified would go on to win the tournament and then go on to Night of Champions II to win the Tag Team Championship against The Ministry of OzzMan. Grace Personified would have a successful month of being champions until dropping the titles to Apollyon and Wraith. Grace Personified would go on to and continue to tag with one another. The Venom Saga In the summer of 2003 Charlie Velez got into a confrontation with fellow XHF superstar Venom. At that time the two refused to get involved with one another, until they were pitted against each other in the End of Days tournament where Venom would go on to successfully defeat Charlie and advance into the next round. The two would stay away from one another until it was revealed that Venom would be marrying Tracy Brooks, who just happened to be Charlie's fiancé, Annette, sister. The two never got along with one another but were able to settle their differences because for their fiancés. Charlie Velez would go on to win the Junior Heavyweight Championship on June 6th, 2003, the same day that Venom and his partner Decoy would go on to win the number one contendership for the Tag Team titles. Venom and Decoy (known as the Kinetic Power Trip) would go on to win the Tag Team titles the following Pyro, escalating the feud between Charlie and he even further. The two would try to one up each other in the ring to impress the Brooks family, but that came to an end when Charlie Velez and Christopher Daniels sabotaged Venom and Tracy's wedding, beating down Venom into a bloody pulp. Venom and Tracy would not be able to return the favor as Charlie and Annette eloped the day before. This heated rivalry expanded with their respective partners Christopher Daniels and Decoy to get involved which lead to a match at Decimation later that month. It was a two falls match; the first fall would be a regular tag team match for the Tag Team Championship and the second fall being a fatal four way match for Charlie's Junior Heavyweight Championship. The Kinetic Power Trip would win the first fall with Venom pinning Christopher Daniels. The second fall would go as a hectic and fierce battle, but in the end with help from his wife, Charlie Velez defeated Venom to retain his Junior Heavyweight Championship. The next Gastro Annette and Tracy would face off against one another, both trying to defend their husband. Tracy won the match by disqualification after Charlie Velez came into the ring and attacked Tracy only to provoke Venom to come in and save his wife from a further beating. Grace Personified and The Kinetic Power Trip would once again meet on pay-per-view but this time it was for the XHF's Second Annual Birthday Show and for the Junior Heavyweight Championship. Venom would eliminate Charlie Velez in the match but would be unsuccessful in winning the title, as Christopher Daniels would win the title later in the match (with some assistance from Charlie). The blood war between the two did not end though, as they both agreed to have a steel cage match at Overheated. In a match that is said to have made both of their careers, Venom injured Charlie Velez by accidentally dropping him on his neck when performing the Causality to Society, thus winning the match. Charlie would immediately be sent to the hospital and would be sent quickly to surgery. Annette, feeling emotional issues from the injury, would publicly blame Venom and push for him to be banned from professional wrestling. Venom, feeling guilty for what he had done, issued an open apology to Charlie and his family, as he continued to defend his Tag Team Championship along with Decoy. On the August 11th episode of Pyro Charlie Velez would go on to return and attack Venom, driving him into the mat with the Causality to Society II, which was just the reverse of the original move. Once again Grace Personified and the Kinetic Power Trip would meet once more at Xtreme Impact, taking participation in the Tag Team Scramble match that included xXx, The Naturals, The Dark Parade, and The Almighty Dragons. The two would face off in one final match on the September 5th episode of Gastro in a now disqualification match. The match ended in a no contest. Singles fame Shortly after his feud with Venom came to an end Charlie Velez broke away from Grace Personified and focused on his singles career. Charlie Velez would get into a small program with then reigning X*Crown Champion, Diamond. The feud started after a match between Dagger and Charlie Velez where Charlie attacked Dagger and set her up for the Final Destination. Diamond ran down and stopped Charlie Velez and drove him into the mat with the Diamond Cutter. Later that night Charlie Velez attacked Diamond before his match with Destruction, escalating the feud even more. The feud ended at XHF Breaking Point where Diamond would go on to defeat Charlie Velez and retain his X*Crown Championship. Charlie Velez would then go on to face Ishnari in a match Bonafide Homicide. Charlie Velez would once again come up short, as Ishnari defeated him that night. Charlie Velez knew that he had to do something different so he teamed up with the reigning XHF Champion at the time, Reeshi. He and Reeshi would watch one each other's back, Reeshi often giving the young Charlie Velez words of advice. The duo would then later be teamed up with an unlikely partner in Venom, who seemed to settle his differences with Charlie Velez. Charlie Velez would go on to defeat Tara on the March 19th episode of Gastro, winning the Phoenix title in the process. Charlie Velez and Venom showed flashes of what was yet to come as they teamed with each other at Night of Champions III to defeat then rivals William Spencer and his then wife Tara. Charlie Velez would pin Tara after Reeshi's entrance music played long enough to distract Tara. The trio would show dominance as Reeshi continued his successful run as XHF Champion until Night of Champions III when he was defeated by Destruction. Reeshi announced his retirement from the ring, leaving Charlie and Venom by themselves until... Mongo Corp. Mongo saw the phenomenal ability by both men and offered them both spots in Mongo Corp. Venom and Charlie jumped on the opportunity to join side by side with the boss and found much success in the process. Charlie continued to defend his Phoenix Championship until he was defeated by Decoy. Charlie and the rest of Mongo Corp would go on to face Doc's faction the UaP, and both stables would continue to fight one another until the summer of 2004. Charlie Velez would go on to injure himself in July of 2004 at a local house show and would be out for a couple of weeks. A "Hardcore" Return When Charlie Velez returned he left Mongo Corp and went on to a singles career. He attacked Hardcore Harry in his return and would go on to face him in a Last Man Standing match at Xtreme Impact. Hardcore Harry would go on to defeat Charlie, only for Charlie to get some revenge later that month with a pinfall victory of Harry. The Young Guns After his program with Hardcore Harry finished Charlie jumped at the opportunity to add his name in the XHF Tag Team Championship tournament for the vacant titles. Charlie spent weeks hyping up his mystery partner and in his first match of the tournament it was revealed that Charlie Velez brought back Venom to be his partner. Charlie Velez and Venom dominated the tournament, going undefeated in the double elimination tournament that lead up to their match at Breaking Point against Cosmo and Spike Kane. Since both Charlie and Venom had not lost a match in the tournament, the only way they would be able to lose their chance at the Tag Team Championship was if they were to be pinned twice. Charlie and Venom would go on to defeat Cosmo and Spike Kane, finishing their very impressive run in the tournament. Charlie Velez and Venom later that night proclaimed that this was only the beginning of their reign and that they only looked to expand; which they did the following Gastro. Stabbed in the Back "The Punisher" The End? Category:Wrestlers